Tea Time
by LilMiniChu
Summary: Ib has a chance to revisit the gallery and she meets a certain someone again,


**A/N: This is just a really short fic thanks to mary-knife-yandere on Tumblr, roleplaying can have some ups and downs.**

**"Guertena's art gallery is reopening, Ib," a brunette woman says. A little girl with red eyes looks up at her mother.**

* * *

_"Why don't we go since you were so interested during our last visit?"_

_Ib smiles and nods_.

Upon returning, Ib's thoughts ran wild. The scares, paintings, people. Ib had clearly remembered Garry even though he was sleeping, but she also remembered Mary, the sweet girl who simply wanted freedom.

Ib wandered through the halls and came upon a mural called 'Fabricated World'. This was where things had started. It was like a terrible case of déjà vu as the lights flickered and small blue footprints led her back to 'Abyss of the Deep'.

"Here goes nothing," Ib took a deep breath and jumped into the portrait.

When she came to, she was not in the hallway she started at, but rather, at the 'Sketchbook' world. Mary was here, looking for her.

"Mary…," Ib looked down at the ground, "It didn't have to be this way…."

The brunette walked up the stairs and into the room where she had burned thorns to get into Mary's room. Toys were still littered throughout the floor and the burned portrait of Mary had a child's drawing of her.

Footsteps stomped into the room and Ib turned quickly to look at the figure before her. It was Mary, her blond locks were bouncy and wavy as her green dress flowed down her body. Blue eyes were filled with excitement and wonder.

"I-Ib…?"

"Mary…?"

The blond girl rushed over and tackled Ib over into a hug, "Hello there Ib!" she smiles. "Nice to see you again~"

"Mary…," the brunette smiles softly, "It's nice to see you too!"

"How is the real world?" Her smile suddenly faded. "It must be nice to be free of my world…."

"Mary…I wish…" She pauses for a moment but looks up at the girl in the burned out portrait before her, tears forming in her eyes, "I-I wish I could have taken you with me!" She pulls a crayon drawing of Mary she had done herself and kept it in her pocket.

"Haha~ you speak of the impossible Ib~" She gave a reassuring grin to Ib, trying to hide her sadness. "But I'm happy that you're here with me again Ib~" Her smile suddenly turns twisted. "And together we will be here forever and ever! Ahahahahahahahaha~~"

Ib notices that Mary's facial expression had changed. "M-Mary? Are you alright?" She asks as her bottom lip starts to quiver slightly.

"I'm perfectly fine Ib~~ Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Her chaotic laugh echoes through the whole room.

Although Mary's laugh scared Ib a tad, she admitted it was quite addicting and began laughing loudly as well. "M-Mary! W-What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Ib~" she grins. "Why don't we play with the dolls now?

She nods, "Okay Mary, how are the dolls that you have? Are they still in one piece?"

"Well…" she paused a bit. "Some of them are…."

"If you want I can help fix them, my mother taught me how to sew but I don't know if you have any needles and thread."

"Err…well…actually they're broken because I ran out of mannequin heads to 'toy' with, so they gladly volunteered to be a replacement for a while," she points at the dolls that stack near the edge of the room, all of the dolls were covered in red paint.

"Oh Mary," Ib smiles a bit and goes over to the paint covered dolls, wiping them even if it did not remove most of the paint. Ib smiles back at Mary, "We can still play with your dolls!"

"B-but they're dead…I could call the other dolls for us to play…but I'm sad that my boredom got the better of me…." Mary picks up one of the dolls and hugs it, not caring about the red paint. "I feel bad for treating them like this, they've helped me a lot of times…."

She watches Mary get dirty and cover her dress with the paint, "Mary…," Ib took ahold of one of the dolls and began tearing it apart, she repeated the process with the rest of the dolls.

Mary gasped; she was shocked to see Ib doing such a cruel thing to her friends. "W-why did you do that?"

"WHY DID YOU DESTROY THEM?" she yelled in anger. Mary tried to stop Ib, but the brunette persisted.

Ib understood why Mary would be mad, a long old friend ripping up her best friends. She ignored her outbursts and ripped up strips of her own clothing.

"Almost done," Ib said to herself.

After five or so minutes of Mary's anger, Ib showed her what she had done. She matched the limbs of the dolls with the heads and bodies, tying them up with the strips of her skirt and blouse. "I know you're mad Mary… but I couldn't stand seeing you so sad, I had to fix them, even if it wasn't in the best way."

Ib closed her eyes, holding the semi-fixed dolls in her hands, "Mother did this to me too, she told me that to make something that is really broken new again, it should be taken further down. Only then will it get better…"

The brunette looked down with her red eyes and placed the dolls before Mary, standing up and turning around. "I guess I should go now Mary…but I loved seeing you again…."

Ib headed for the door.

She looked at the doll that Ib fix and tears starts to form in her eyes. "W-wait Ib! I'm sorry I was mad at you!" She picked up the doll and chased Ib. She hugged her tightly, "I-I don't wanna lose another friend…I just…." Mary let's go of Ib and fell on her knees.

"If you really want to leave…then it's okay…."

Ib kneels down to Mary's level and looks the blond in the eyes. "I won't leave you Mary, we're friends after all!" She smiles and hugs her friend.

Pulling her up, she rids Mary's face of any tears. "Let's go and play, okay?"

"Y-yeah!" she wipes her way her tears. "I have a tea set! Do you want to have a tea party with the dolls?"

Ib nods and holds Mary's hand, "I'd love to have tea! Mother showed me how to make cookies, so we can make some ourselves."

The brunette girl walks with Mary back to the room where they would be playing.

"Hmm….I'm not sure if I have the right things to make cookies…" Mary opens a small cabinet and takes out the tea leaves. "Let's just have tea first~"

Ib nods and begins preparing the tea. Mary set the table and sits the dolls in chairs, pulling up two chairs for her and Ib.


End file.
